


but i get it now

by nigiyakapepper



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Feelings, M/M, RPtron, VLDRP, vprp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-10 00:49:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16460288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nigiyakapepper/pseuds/nigiyakapepper
Summary: He loves him.So much he doesn’t know how his body contains it. He certainly feels like he can’t sometimes. It is an unassailable truth, like the sun rising, like needing air, like the blade he carries and the burn on his cheek. He loves Shiro. He has for a long time.





	but i get it now

**Author's Note:**

> microfic for the latest (Oct 30 early morning) installment of #vldrp or #rptron at Twitter! thank you so much for making us smile!

_I love him._

Keith stares at his tweet, then beyond his phone to Shiro just behind it.

The lines of his face as soft with sleep. His eyelashes flutter minutely, as if preparing for a dream. The sheets of their shared bed-nest are sleep-warm and smell faintly of laundry detergent and both of them. Keith breathes in. Shiro is beautiful and handsome, and kind and selfless that Keith is suddenly filled with an overwhelming love it burns in the backs of his eyes.

He loves him.

So much he doesn’t know how his body contains it. He certainly feels like he can’t sometimes. It is an unassailable truth, like the sun rising, like needing air, like the blade he carries and the burn on his cheek. He loves Shiro. He has for a long time.

_I didn’t know what to call it back then._

_But I get it now._

He knows he’s going to delete these tweets before he goes to sleep, but he sends them anyway. He knows he tends to overshare when he’s in front of a camera, or a screen – the merciful barrier between him and a live face. He knows over a thousand people are going to see him be cheesy on social media. He shares his joy, and they seem happy that he does. He doesn’t mind, because there’s only one person that matters.

Keith traces the line of Shiro’s scar with his eyes, gazes in wonder at his pure white hair, gleaming softly as if with scattered starlight in the dim blue of the room. He marvels at how he has this – the laughter, the teasing, the companionship, the names, the peace. He closes his eyes against so many memories of nearly losing him – of actual moments of pain, and those he only imagined, then worried over.

_When all I could do was watch over you and hope that you’d wake up_

_I don’t ever want to feel that way again_

He still worries now. He can’t help it. If there was a way for Keith to protect Shiro from any and all harm, a way for him to collapse into some impenetrable blanket and wrap himself around the man, sink into his flesh and stay, he would.

If Shiro would ask, Keith would.

Shiro has been so precious to Keith for the longest time that he doesn’t know how to fight as strongly as he does for anything else. It feels strange to put a name to what they have, to what he feels, when none of them quite fit the entirety of it. He loves him, he loves him, _he loves him_. So helplessly, so desperately, so strongly that he’s a little surprised when his pillow is wet beneath his cheek.

_gguhhhh, no crying_

It’s not out of sorrow, or even happiness. Just full, full of love. Keith sniffs and drags the heel of his hand across his face – one way and the other – then wipes it on the sheets.

He loves him.

Shiro knows, but also doesn’t. Keith doesn’t feel like it’s the right time to tell him. Not yet. Until then, he sends his last tweet for the evening, leans in to press his lips against Shiro’s slack ones, and snuggles in to sleep.

**end**


End file.
